MARVEL COMICS: Avengers Endgame
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA AVENGERS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE YOUTUBE: PLOT: Half of all life across the universe disintegrates when Thanos uses the Infinity Stones,including Clint Barton's family. Three weeks later, Carol Danvers rescues Nebula and Tony Stark, who are stranded in space following their fight with Thanos. They join Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Pepper Potts, and James Rhodes on Earth. The group finds Thanos so they can take the Infinity Stones and reverse his actions, but he has already destroyed them to prevent further use. Thor decapitates Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm and finds Romanoff and Rogers at the Avengers' compound. Only hours have passed for Lang instead of years, and he theorizes that the quantum realm can allow them to time travel. The three propose to Stark—now raising a daughter, Morgan, with Pepper—that they retrieve the Infinity Stones from the past and use them to revert Thanos's actions in the present. Stark rejects the idea out of fear of losing Morgan, but relents after reflecting upon the disintegrated Peter Parker. Stark designs a device to stabilize time travel. Romanoff finds Barton, who has become a ruthless vigilante in his grief, and he returns to the compound with her. The reunited Avengers split into groups for their mission. Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012 Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone. She warns him of the consequences of removing the Infinity Stones from the past, and Banner promises to return them. Rogers overcomes undercover Hydra agents and his 2012 self to retrieve the Mind Stone, but Lang and Stark's attempt to steal the Space Stone fails and Loki manages to escape with it. Rogers and Stark use the last of their size-altering Pym Particles to travel to the U.S. Army's Camp Lehigh in 1970. They steal an earlier version of the Space Stone there, as well as vials of Pym Particles from Hank Pym so they can return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013 to retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, and Thor obtains a past version of his hammer, Mjolnir. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir in 2014 and learn from the Soul Stone's keeper, Red Skull, that it can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone they love. After a struggle between the two, Romanoff sacrifices herself. On Morag, also in 2014, Nebula and Rhodes steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Stone, but Nebula is unable to after her cybernetic implants interface with those of her 2014 self. Through this connection, the Thanos of that time learns of present-day events and sends 2014 Nebula to the present. With all the Infinity Stones collected, Banner uses them to restore everyone that Thanos disintegrated. 2014 Nebula uses the time machine to transport Thanos and his ship to the present day, and he attacks the Avengers' compound. Rogers, Thor, and Stark confront Thanos, and Rogers proves worthy to wield Mjolnir. However, Thanos is able to overpower them before summoning the Black Order and his armed forces to lay siege to Earth. Present-day Nebula convinces the 2014 version of her sister Gamora to turn on Thanos, and kills the 2014 version of herself. After being restored, the sorcerer Dr. Stephen Strange transports all of the other Avengers allies who have been restored, along with his fellow sorcerers and the armies of Asgard and Wakanda, to the compound to fight Thanos's army. During the battle, Stark is able to retrieve and activate the Infinity Stones, disintegrating Thanos and his army. Stark is mortally wounded by his use of the Stones, and soon dies. Following a funeral for Stark, Thor appoints Valkyrie queen of Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. After returning the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time, Rogers chooses to travel back and live his life in the past with Peggy Carter. In the present, now an elderly man, Rogers passes his shield onto Sam Wilson. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Ant-Man Scott Lang Category:Nebula Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Thor Category:Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Category:Clint Barton - Hawkeye Category:Okoye Category:Wong Category:Happy Hogan Category:Rocket Raccoon Category:Pepper Potts Category:Thanos